My hero
by TWDFAN98
Summary: NOTE: This is an alternative that could have taken place in my main story. This does contain Adult Themes (Rated M) If you don't like smut then don't read. This is after Amy is attacked in the woods and Chris saves her, but how will she react to her saviour. Set in season 1, the morning before the fish fry.


Amy and Chris have gone into the woods together to check for nearby walkers. When Amy is attacked and Chris saves her, how will she react? Rated M for adult themes ;)

"Amy, I-" She halts me, raising her finger to my lips. She trailed her hand to the side of my face, and brought the other to rest on my chest. I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine, and she leant in. She curled her head as she planted her lips on mine, kissing me gently at first. Then I react, I bring my hands to her hips and pull her body against mine. The hand she had placed on my chest rose to the back of my neck, pulling my lips closer to hers.

For a few minutes, we stayed like that, kissing passionately in the secluded woods. We were a good twenty minutes' walk away from the camp, and no one else was doing rounds, as far as I knew. With a gasp for breath, I pulled back, still holding her firmly in my arms. Her face told me many things, disappointment, shock, and her eyes were pleading, begging not to stop.

I shake my head gently, "this was my fault," she squints her eyes at me, surprised at the reveal, "I should never have let you come with me." She pulls back, clearly stunned at what I'd said. "Don't say that, I made that decision for myself, I'm not your responsibility." She was growing impatient at the idea of me blaming myself; I just had to do the whole manly responsibility thing.

"No, I shouldn't have done that, that was wrong" I admit, causing a look of confusion on her face. She steps closer to me again, making me feel nervous. "Which do you mean," I look into her eyes as she comes closer, stopping as her lips are right in front of mine, "Letting me come with you? Or kissing me?" Every word she says lingers on my lip, her hot breath wasn't helping. I felt like my head was going to explode at the temptations, I was near the point of trembling. She wrapped one arm around my back, and the other around my neck, and I didn't stop her. I just stared into her beautiful eyes. I could not stop. I wanted her.

We both exploded into life as I planted my lips on hers. I kissed her with such force; I didn't even know I had it in me. Her hands shifted up and down my back, until one slid up the inside if my shirt. That only pushed me more, it made me hungrier. She's content with my back for a short period of time, before lifting the hem of my shirt.

I oblige, and allow her to lift it over my head. As soon as she's done with that I'm back on her, attacking her lips with my own. Her fingers press circles along my bare chest as she pushes me backwards, until I'm pressed up against a tree. As I wrap one arm around her waist, the other leads a pathway down her back, until it lands on her backside. I press her against me, so that she can feel my growing erection through my trousers. She groans at the feeling, which only turned me on more.

Before I knew it, both of her hands had moved to my ass, pushing us closer together. And there we were, grinding away. Every now and then this small whimper of pleasure would escape her mouth, sending vibrations through me. She felt so good. As the pleasure she felt grew, her kisses became weaker, her lips trembling at the touch. I pulled my mouth away and lowered myself to her neck, leaving soft, yet pleasurable kisses. Another groan and her hands were on my belt buckle, trying to undo it. That's the point where I stop completely.

I slowly look up to her, suddenly aware of how far this was going. I didn't want to stop, but I had to make sure that this was what she wanted, that was more important. "Are you sure?" I asked, keeping my voice low and gentle. In response she leaned closer to me till there was the smallest possible amount of space between us. "I want this" She said, firmly planting her lips back on mine. I closed my eyes and carried on working away at her mouth.

Her hands returned to my belt buckle, it was gone within ten seconds. As she pulled the belt through the loops and away from my body, I gently raise my hand under the back of her top. She shivers as my hand makes contact with her skin. I gently brush up her back, leaving a trail of cold contact. She does not pull away; she does not stop what she is doing. 'I want this'; the words rattle in my head. What did she mean? Had she planned this? Is this why she came in the first place? It was well achieved if that was the case.

I wrap both arms around her and swivel her so that she is pressed up against the tree. She reaches down to the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head, making good use of the time apart. The only thing left between us is her black laced bra. I press myself onto her again; all thoughts in my head were completely consumed by my excitement. I lead a hand around her back, followed by another, as hers were clutching on to my hair. I lift my hands to her bra strap, and click, it came straight off. After all, I was Shane's brother.

For a small moment, we pull away, not too far, as I could still feel her heavy breaths on my neck. I looked down at the beauty beneath me. She was amazing. "You are beautiful" I mumble, unsure of whether the words were clear enough for her to understand. She smiled, a sexy and seductive smile to say the least, and kissed me. In that moment it wasn't fierce, but instead, it was gentle, passionate, and definitely full of lust.

I press my body against hers, for the first time our bare skin connects, and it sends me wild. Suddenly, all the gentleness is gone, and we start attacking each other once more. She fiddles with the buttons on my jean as my hand travel up her stomach. She groans as I do, which tells me to carry on. I feel one button click open, then another, until I hear the zipper slide down. At that point I lower down, to my boots, throwing one off, and then the other. I pull my trousers down over my ankles until I'm left in just my boxers. By this time Amy has taken both her trainers off, and is fiddling with her jeans. She looks at me, not at my eyes, but I see her gaze drop to one particular part of my body, and it was clear to see why, my erection sprung out of my boxers, desperate to be pleased.

She slides her jeans off until there is just one item of clothing that prohibits her from being completely naked, as do I. We move towards each other as our eyes connect, and hers were full of passion and lust. I connected my mouth with hers, and they fit perfectly, as if my mouth was built for her. My hand trailed down her back, before reaching her ass, and I cupped one cheek, pressing her against my, nearly painful, erection. She let out a small whine of pleasure, and it fuelled me with the fire to keep going.

It was at that moment that I felt her hand slip into my boxers, and she grasped my penis. I released a groan that as barely audible through her mouth, yet I could feel the corners out her mouth curl with a smile. Slowly, she stroked me, teasing me as she kissed me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to fight back. I slipped a hand inside her pants, and circled my finger around her clit. Now we were both making sounds. Without warning, I slipped a finger inside of her, and it felt so good. I felt her mouth and hands tremble on my skin as I did so. She tried to keep kissing me, but she couldn't focus, and I couldn't blame her.

At that point she began to jerk me off, faster and faster. It was as if the more I pumped my finger inside of her, the more ferocious she became with my dick. We both stood there, for a while, giving out subtle moans as we gave each other pleasure. Then I had to stop. If we were going to take this any further, I had to stop her. "Stop," I say, in as a commanding voice as I could manage, "This'll be over real soon if you carry on."

In that moment she released her grip on me and I slid my finger out of her, causing her to groan. She stepped back and knelt down, raising her hands to my boxers. As she slid them down, I had to lean on the tree for support. Finally, they were off, and she could see me in my full glory. I could see the slight resemblance of a "wow" coming from her face. I was proud of my body, I had good muscle definition, which definitely stood out now, and for my penis, well it was larger than the average shall we say.

As she stands, she removes her panties, wriggling them off at her ankles. Whilst she's occupied I take a small second to look around, check that there are no walkers lying around. It was clear. Thank the lord.

Finally we were both naked. I threw our clothes in a pile on the ground, and lay on top of them. Quickly, Amy threw herself on top of me, and lowered herself onto my lips. "Wait" I muttered through hers. "If you want to stop at any point-" And she stopped me in my tracks. I didn't want to think I was taking advantage of her at all. She gently rubbed her hand over my mouth, so tenderly that I could almost taste myself, and whispered, "I want you."

With that small line, she was on me, kissing me so fiercely that it nearly knocked the breath out of me. She reached down to my dick, and rubbed it, trying to turn me on again- as if she wasn't doing that already. A flurry of groans escape my mouth and I can't take it, I have to be inside her.

I flip us both over, so that I am on top, not once taking my lips from hers. She still rubs me, gently now, making sure not to get me too worked up, and I lower my hand back down to her clit. I had to check she was ready before we continue. My hand is met with a large amount of hot liquids. It was time. I slowly slid down her, trailing kisses to her neck, and lined myself at her entry.

And as I rose again, I entered her. At first, I was surprised with how tight she was, and could see it ending a lot sooner than I'd hoped, but after the first few, gentle thrusts, we both found our rhythm. We both groaned as loudly as we pleased, which was a lot, and together, the pace of the thrusts grew. We were both filled with sensation, but it wasn't enough, I had to drive her over the edge. I lowered my head so that my mouth was in line with her breasts, and as I can best put it, played with them. I sucked, bit and kissed until she was screaming with joy, and then I stopped. Not just at her breasts, but I stopped my movements, I just lay over her, still inside of her.

"Do you like that?" I asked her, trying to develop some sort of sexy tone. My actions were met with a stare, not of just anger or aggravation, but of desperation and lust. She needed this. But I stayed there over her, still. "Please." She begged me to carry on. "Don't stop" Her tone was not only pleading with me, but her voice nearly broke, as if she were about to cry. I clamped my mouth over hers, and began moving again. Slowly at first, then faster, then harder. And she loved it.

We both screamed as I slammed in to her, over and over again, and I knew that we were both close. At that point, I took one of my hands and began teasing her entrance, right above where I was penetrating her. She arched her back, urging me to carry on, and with several more thrusts, she came. Her body exploded as her orgasm took place, which I could still feel against my throbbing hard cock. A few more thrusts and I met the same fate. The pleasure rushed through my body as I fell limp beside her.


End file.
